De Vuurproef (strip)
De Vuurproef is het 254ste album van De Rode Ridder en het vijfde album van De Uitverkorene cyclus. __TOC__ Belangrijke evenementen *Johan, Allis en Koos bereiken de Zilverbergen en ontmoeten Simon. *Simon geeft Johan en Allis hun paarden terug na hun aankomst in de Zilverbergen. *Eenoog stal een Zilverling van Allis en Johan achtervolgt hem, wat leid tot een kort gevecht. *Johan wint van Eenoog, maar Allis geeft hem alsnog een Zilverling. *Een jongen blijkt tijdelijk op Johan en Allis's paarden te hebben gepast, iets waar Johan niks van afwist. *De jongen geeft de paarden terug aan Allis en Johan die hun reis verder gaan, maar horen van de jongen over De Vuurproef. *Johan en Allis stallen hun paarden bij een hoefsmid. *Allis denkt dat ze De Uitverkorene is om een koningin te worden. *Merlijn volgt de activiteiten van Johan en Allis en zegt dat ze geen koningin is. *Merlijn ziet Malfrat de Wrange die nog steeds vastzit op De Hellemond. *Malfrat ziet een schip aankomen en rent er naar toe, terwijl een paar piraten hun geldkisten neerleggen op De Hellemond. *Malfrat ontmoet een onbekende zeerover groep. *Malfrat verovert het schip van de zeerover groep. *Malfrat ziet Bahaal voor de eerste keer tijdens een storm. *Lancelot ontmoet Merlijn in zijn kamer en ziet Bahaal's teken. *Johan blijkt tijdens de kruistochten 3 mannen te hebben vermoord, die een vrouw aanviel. *Johan scheert zijn stoppelbaardje af. *Johan doet mee aan een spel genaamd De Vuurproef. *Allis wint De Vuurproef. *Malfrat bereikt Véras en zoekt naar Johan en Allis. *Johan en Allis weten op tijd te ontsnappen van Malfrat de Wrange en nemen een extra paard met zich mee. Verhaallijn De Rode Ridder heeft gezworen dat hij Allis, de uitverkorene, naar Camelot brengt. In een van hun stopplaatsen horen ze over de Vuurproef, een behendigheidsspel waarmee een klein fortuin te winnen is. Dat is een buitenkans, want ze hebben geen duit meer. Johan heeft geen keus en schrijft zich in. Maar is de Vuurproef wel een spel en wordt het eerlijk gespeeld? Meer dan één deelnemer belandt in de vlammenzee en dan is het Johans beurt om te springen..."http://www.stripspeciaalzaak.be/StripFacts.php#Standaard-Uitgeverij Debuut *Timotheus *Eenoog *Eenoogs dochter *Jongen *Schot *Kapitein Verschijningen Personages *Johan van Horst *Allis *Malfrat de Wrange *Merlijn *Lancelot Du Lac *Bahaal *Mordred *Simon *Koos *Jezus Christus (Beeld alleen) *Timotheus *Eenoog *Eenoogs dochter *Jongen *Schot *Kapitein *Arthur *Schout Groepen *Schotten *Johan van Horst's groep (De Vuurproef) *Zeerover groep Dieren *Knif *Jago *Allis's paard *Johans tweede paard *Allis's tweede paard Locaties *Camelot *Trappen *Zilverbergen *De Hellemond Voorwerpen *Bahaal's teken *Malfrat de Wranges bijl *Zilverlingen *Eenoogs dolk Voertuigen *Schip Evenementen *De Kruisiging van Jezus Christus (Beeld alleen) *De Vuurproef Andere dingen *Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst *Slachtoffers van Malfrat de Wrange *Johan van Horst's stoppelbaardje *Johan-Allis relatie *Johan-Knif relatie *Allis-Knif relatie *Naaktheid *Borsten *Verkrachten Bronnen *253 - Het Eindeloze Eiland *Reeds verschenen in deze reeks De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman *17 - De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Dimitri Fogolin (Foto's alleen) Wetenswaardigheden *Dit is het 50ste nummer van de nieuwe reeks. **Claus Scholz had aan 43 albums gewerkt van de nieuwe reeks en 2 albums die behoren tot De Klauw Trilogie (De Zwarte Drietand en Inferno), wat neerkomt op 45 albums. Vanaf Fabio Bono's tijdperk is dit zijn 5e album, dus is dit het 50ste album van de nieuwe reeks. *Vanaf dit album heeft Marc Legendre aan 10 albums van de stripreeks gewerkt. **Hoe dan ook, de helft hiervan verscheen hier direct mee achter elkaar: Het Godsgericht en De Duivelse Poppenspeler verschenen als tweeluik, maar De Zwarte Weduwe, De Hellevliet en De Kinderrovers verschenen gescheiden van elkaar. De Uitverkorene, De Gevangene, De Hellemond, Het Eindeloze Eiland en De Vuurproef verschenen echter wel allemaal achter elkaar. *Vanaf dit album heeft Marc Legendre voor de helft van zijn Rode Ridder stripreeks carrière met zowel Claus Scholz als Fabio Bono meegewerkt. **De boeken die getekend werden door Randy Gallegos (De Vloek van Malfrat en De Gevangene van de Sultan) worden hierbij niet meegeteld, aangezien dit over de stripreeks gaat. *Jago keert terug in dit album, na absent te zijn geweest in De Hellemond en Het Eindeloze Eiland. *De Vuurproef is ook een titel uit Bessy, een stripreeks bedacht door Willy Vandersteen en getekend door Karel Verschuere. Willy Vandersteen werkte mee aan albums 1-43, 62 en 64 van De Rode Ridder stripreeks en Karel Verschuere aan albums 1-15. *Johan en Allis krijgen nieuwe kleding in dit album vanwege de koude temperaturen op de locatie waar ze zijn aangekomen. **Dit is de eerste keer dat beide Johan en Allis nieuwe kleding krijgen in De Uitverkorene cyclus. *Dit is het eerste album van De Uitverkorene cyclus met het nieuwe Standaard Uitgeverij logo. **Dit nieuwe logo verscheen ook al bij eerdere nieuwe reeksen waaronder De Kronieken van Amoras (met als beginalbum De Zaak Krimson 1) en Fanny K., de spin-off van De Kiekeboes. *Met de verschijning van Allis op de cover is het de eerste keer dat Allis op twee covers achter elkaar staat. *Dit is de tweede cover met Knif en de eerste sinds De Uitverkorene, 4 albums eerder. *Alle personages die op de cover stonden van De Uitverkorene staan op deze cover, met uitzondering van de onbekende draak. *Met de cover van dit album zijn Malfrat de Wrange en Jago momenteel de enige hoofdpersonages van De Uitverkorene cyclus gemist hebben, ook al mist Merlijn op de covers van de cyclus stond hij wel echter op een cover van elke reeks. *Ronald van Riet, die de tekeningen maakte in het boek De Vuurproef van De Rode Ridder leefde terwijl dit album, ook getiteld De Vuurproef (de strip) verscheen. *Dit is de tweede strip van De Uitverkorene cyclus waarin alle hoofdpersonages in verschijnen. De eerste strip waarbij dat was, was De Gevangene. *Ondanks dat er van De Hellemond bijna niks over was gebleven, waren alleen nog de rotsen over en dus het enige overgeblevene van de locatie. *Dit is het eerste album sinds De Gevangene waarin Johan mensen vermoord, 3 albums eerder. *Dit is het eerste album waarin Malfrat de Wrange afweet van Bahaal. *Dit is het eerste album sinds De Slavenmeester, exact 100 albums eerder waarin Bahaal's teken ook in verscheen. *Dit is tot nu toe het album waarin Johan met de meeste dieren tijdens zijn reizen meeneemt met 5: Jago, Johans tweede paard, Allis's paard, Allis's tweede paard en Knif. *Tijdens Johan tocht op het einde heeft Johan meer dierlijke reisgenoten (5) dan menselijke reisgenoten met zich mee (1). *Malfrat vermoord in dit album meer mensen dan Johan. Malfrat vermoord 4 piraten en Johan vermoord in een flashback 3 aanvallers van een ongenoemde vrouw. **Technisch gezien vermoord Johan niemand in dit album, alleen maar in een flashback. **Ironisch genoeg, van alle moorden die te zien waren door beide Johan en Malfrat tijdens De Uitverkorene cyclus staan ze in een gelijke stand: allebei 5 personen. Johan had 2 slachtoffers in De Gevangene en 3 slachtoffers in De Vuurproef. Malfrat daarin tegen had 1 slachtoffer in De Gevangene en 4 slachtoffers in De Vuurproef. *Dit is de eerste keer sinds De Kinderrovers, 9 albums eerder waarin Johan Ludovicus van Belland vermoordde waarbij hij een eenling personage vermoordde. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Johan in een album van Marc Legendre mensen vermoord zonder dat de hoofdvijand bekend was. **In Het Godsgericht en De Duivelse Poppenspeler waren dit Wando en Levinus, in De Hellevliet was dit Robart en in De Kinderrovers waren dit Ludovicus en Anne van Belland. **In De Zwarte Weduwe waren de hoofdvijanden Gaelle en Jodoc, maar Johan had geen enkele persoon vermoord in het album. **In De Uitverkorene was Johan ook verantwoordelijk voor moorden, maar geen enkel bevestigt slachtoffer van Johan was te zien in het album noch de hoofdvijand uit de flashbacks. *Dit is het album waarin de meeste bovenlijven van mannen te zien zijn. *Dit is het eerste album waarbij tekeningen over meer dan 1 pagina gespreid is (in dit geval 2). **Dit is ook het eerste album waarbij meerdere tekeningen over 1 pagina gespreid zijn (Malfrat tocht met het schip van de Kapitein en Johan en Allis aankomst bij De Vuurproef). *De locatie Véras kwam ook uit de boekenreeks van Marc Legendre. Deze locatie verscheen in het Rode Ridder boek De Gevangene van de Sultan. *Het is momenteel onbekend wie de vrouw is uit Johans flashback. Aangezien ze geen fee was, was dit personage niet Galaxa, ook al verwees Marc Legendre dat hij personages zoals Galaxa, Demoniah en anderen zeker niet zou laten vergeten, aangezien de personages in het DNA van De Rode Ridder zitten. **De vrouw had ook donkerhaar en Galaxa heeft blond haar. *Dit is het tweede album waarin Malfrat de Wrange, Johan en Allis niet ontmoet. **Hoe dan ook, in het geval van De Hellemond waren ze allebei op dezelfde locatie, maar van elkaar af. Hierbij waren ze ook bij dezelfde locatie (Véras), maar waren ze op de hoogte van elkaars aanwezigheid (Malfrat wist af van Johan en Allis en Johan en Allis zagen Malfrat in persoon). *Dit is de eerste keer dat Johan en Allis Malfrat de Wrange zien, maar hij zich niet vijandig gedroeg tegen hun. **Dit heeft te maken met het feit dat Johan op tijd Allis weghaalde, aangezien Johan net als Allis zag dat Malfrat de Wrange terug was. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Johan en Allis vrijwillig aan iets meedoen. In dit geval, doet Allis aan meerdere dingen vrijwillig mee: **Johan en Allis deden vrijwillig mee aan De Vuurproef. **Allis luisterde naar Johan toen hij haar op tijd weghaalde van Malfrat de Wrange en dus haar leven had gered. **Allis luisterde naar Johans verhaal over De Kruistochten en een vrouw uit een flashback van Johan. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Allis in meer dan 1 album een volledig lid is van Johan van Horst's groep gedurende meerdere albums (Het Eindeloze Eiland en De Vuurproef). **In de Uitverkorene en De Gevangene was Allis ontvoerd door Malfrat de Wranges groep. **In De Hellemond was Allis "ontvoerd" door de Hellemonsters. *Dit is de eerste keer sinds De Gevangene dat Malfrat de Wrange mannelijke leden bij zijn groep had. Ironisch genoeg, hij is later gezien zonder hen wanneer hij zoekt naar Johan en Allis. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Malfrat de Wrange zijn bijl gebruikt om iemand mee te vermoorden. De bijl maakte al eerdere verschijningen in De Gevangene, De Hellemond en Het Eindeloze Eiland, maar Malfrat had er niemand mee vermoord in deze respectieve albums. *Allis interesse naar Johans liefdes verleden kan een verwijzing zijn dat Allis interesse in Johan heeft. *De flashback in dit album van Johan speelt zich af voor de flashback van De Uitverkorene. Dit bevestigde Marc Legendre op Facebook. *Dit is het eerste album uit de Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2 waarbij een kind (Eenoogs dochter) een vijand is de eerste strip sinds De Duisterburcht waarbij een kind de vijand is, 32 albums eerder. *Dit is het eerste album waarbij een kind (Eenoogs dochter) een vrouwelijke vijand is. *Dit is het eerste album waarbij een Eenoog een kind heeft (in dit geval een dochter). *Dit is het eerste album sinds De Uitverkorene, 4 albums eerder waarbij andere vijanden aanwezig waren naast Malfrat de Wrange. **Dit album heeft de meeste vijanden in een album waarin Malfrat de Wrange ook verschijnt met 3 vijanden naast Malfrat de Wrange. *Dit is Johans eerste flashback moord sinds De Drakar des Doods, 6 albums eerder. *Vanaf dit album verschenen de Schotten in elke reeks van De Rode Ridder stripreeks. De Vuurproef (boek) *De titel is gelijk aan het boek van De Rode Ridder boekenreeks, genaamd De Vuurproef. *Dit is de eerste strip in de stripreeks die een titel officieel deelt met een boektitel. **Dit was eerder de bedoeling bij het niet uitgegeven boek De Hellemond. De strip (De Hellemond), hoe dan ook, is wel echter uitgegeven. **De Uitverkorene en De Gevangene waren gebaseerd op De Vloek van Malfrat, maar geen van de stripalbums droeg dezelfde titel als het boek. *De Vuurproef is het 55ste boek van de boekenreeks, terwijl in het in de stripreeks nummers 254 is. *De Vuurproef verscheen in 1985, terwijl dit album verschijnt in 2017, met een aantal van 32 jaar verschil ertussen. *Bij het boek werkte Karel Biddeloo die 2 tijdperken voor Fabio Bono aan de stripreeks werkte (die het stripalbum De Vuurproef tekende). Zie ook: Tijdperk II: Karel Biddeloo en Tijdperk IV: Fabio Bono. *Het boek De Vuurproef is opgedragen aan een Italiaanse fan. Ironisch genoeg, Fabio Bono en Dimitri Fogolin, beide Italianen werkte mee aan het stripalbum De Vuurproef als tekenaar en inkleurder. *Beide verhalen hebben te maken met Jezus Christus. In het boek werd De Lans van Jezus Christus genoemd en in de strip keek Johan naar De Kruisiging van Jezus Christus op een beeld. Fouten *Het tweede paard van Johan en Allis gaat van een zwarte kleur in het album De Gevangene van grijs naar De Vuurproef. Johans moorden *Johan had 3 mannen vermoord tijdens de kruistochten. Achter de schermen *Marc Legendre had het verhaal af tussen 26 Augustus en 5 September 2016. Het is ook mogelijk dat het verhaal al eerder klaar was. *Op 12 December 2016 plaatste Fabio Bono een tekening met zijn zin: Working on the fifth plank of volume 254 of rode ridder with a very beautiful sun op Facebook. *Op 9 Januari 2017 plaatste Fabio Bono een plaat op zijn Facebook. Het is onbekend of deze tekening komt van Het Eindeloze Eiland of De Vuurproef. **De plaat die op deze dag verscheen was gebaseerd op een eerdere tekening van een album van Fabio Bono's eerdere werk genaamd De Tempelier. *Op 21 Januari 2017 verscheen op de Facebook pagina van Fabio Bono een plaat uit De Vuurproef. *Op 9 Februari 2017 verscheen op de Facebook pagina van een foto mogelijk uit De Vuurproef. *Op 16 Februari 2017 verscheen een foto van tekenaar Fabio Bono van een betere versie van zijn eerste tekening van de voeten van een persoon. *Op 3 Maart 2017 bracht Fabio Bono de cover van het album naar Dimitri Fogolin, de inkleurder van de stripreeks. *Op 26 April 2017 verscheen de cover van het album op Facebook door zowel Marc Legendre als Fabio Bono. Fabio Bono deed de volgende personen in zijn bericht op Facebook steken: Marc Legendre, Kelly van de Pas, een goede vriend en vriendin van Fabio Bono en Station7. RodeRidder254FabioBono.jpg|Foto van De Vuurproef DeRodeRidder253.jpg|Plaat uit De Vuurproef PaginaRodeRidder254.jpg|Een plaat uit De Vuurproef RodeRidder254foto.jpg|Een tekening uit De Vuurproef 16februarideVuurproef.jpg|Een tweede tekening uit De Vuurproef Fogo Kromo's Lab DeVuurproefFogoKromo1.jpg DeVuurproefFogoKromo2.jpg DeVuurproefFogoKromo3.jpg DeVuurproefFogoKromo4.jpg Verwijzingen en notities Categorie:Artikelen van Station7 Categorie:De Uitverkorene cyclus Categorie:Echte wereld artikelen Categorie:Nieuwe reeks Categorie:Strips